1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating module for dissipating heat from a thermal chip on a circuit board and more particularly, to such a heat dissipating module, which uses a fastening member to hold down a heat pipe on a thermal chip at a circuit board for quick dissipation of heat from the thermal chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermal chips are commonly used in electronic devices. For example, a notebook computer uses a CPU as the control center. Following functional enhancement and acceleration of operation speed, an advanced thermal chip releases much thermal energy during operation.
Because the thermal chip of an electronic device is mounted inside the housing. During operation of an electronic device, heat must be quickly dissipated from the thermal chip of the electronic device. Accumulation of heat inside the housing will soon affect normal functioning of the thermal chip. Various heat dissipating modules have been created for this purpose.
Conventionally, screws are used to affix a heat dissipating module to mounting posts on a circuit board. A prior art heat dissipating module is known comprising a thermal plate for mounting on the top surface of a thermal chip, for example, CPU, a heat pipe connected with its one end to the thermal plate, a heat sink connected to the other end of the heat pipe, and a fan installed in the heat sink.
The installation of the aforesaid conventional heat dissipating module is complicated. providing mounting posts on a circuit board for the mounting of a heat dissipating module greatly increases the cost and complicates the installation.